The Maid's Child
by ElegantButler
Summary: A blackmailer causes a new twist in the Phantomhive household
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

Author's Note: I normally prefer yaoi and mpreg. This idea, however, came to me two nights ago and will not get out of my head. Also, this takes place during the first Black Butler series.

-Chapter 01-

Mei-Rin knew something was wrong. What it was, she did not know. But it nagged at her this morning as it had for some time. She couldn't recall when the problem had first started nagging her. It had been some time ago. She wished she could just stop worrying, but no matter how she tried, it kept coming back to her.

She got dressed for work and began her morning chores, hoping that something would jog her memory. It hadn't done so yet, but she still hoped that would change.

Finnian and Bard were in the garden (Bard having been kicked out of the kitchen by Sebastian) chatting casually. Mei-Rin missed most of the conversation, but she arrived just in time to hear Bard ask:

"Is it just me, or is Mei-Rin getting a little big around the middle?"

"WHAT?" Mei-Rin exclaimed. "How dare you suggest… though now that you mention it, I suppose I have put on a couple of pounds."

The phone rang in the hall. The three servants raced to answer it. But by the time they got there, Sebastian had picked it up.

"Hello…" he began.

Before he could introduce himself, however, a voice spoke on the other end:

"I've stolen your butler's seed and used it to impregnate your maid," it said, coldly. "Unless you are willing to negotiate with me, I will tell the newspapers and the Phantomhive name will be disgraced. She is currently six and a half months gone with his child. I suggest you take my advice and pay me the amount I will be requesting by post in two days."

The phone went dead. Sebastian stood rooted to the spot, the phone clenched in his gloved hand for several minutes.

"Mr. Sebastian?" Mei-Rin asked. "Mr. Sebastian?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out. "How long are you going to stand there holding the phone?"

"My apologies, Young Master," Sebastian said, putting the phone back on its cradle.

"Who was that?" Ciel asked.

"It was private," Sebastian explained.

"My office, Sebastian," Ciel demanded. "Now."

Sebastian followed Ciel into his office.

"Close the door."

Sebastian closed it with the merest click, which was followed by the resounding echo of Ciel slapping Sebastian across the face.

"I do not allow my servants to talk back to me," the boy told the demon. "Now, tell me exactly who called and what they wanted."

"I only wished to spare Mei-Rin any embarrassment, my lord."

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"She is with child, my lord. Whoever was on that phone somehow obtained a genetic sample from me and has used it to impregnate Miss Mei-Rin."

"Genetic sample?"

"Never mind." Sebastian said, not wishing to get into 'The Talk' with Ciel just yet. That he would save for the night before his wedding with Lizzie (if he lived that long).

"Sebastian, I will not have an out of wedlock pregnancy in this household, is that clear?"

"With respect, I believe that she may be too far along for the pregnancy to be terminated."

"Then I suggest you marry her," Ciel said, offhandedly.

"But…"

"This week. Do I make myself clear?"

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Go on, then. I believe you have a marriage proposal to attend to."

Sebastian rose up and walked out of the room.

Mei-Rin was sitting in the garden, crying, when he found her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, handing her the handkerchief from his pocket to dry her tears with.

"I just realized what's wrong with me," Mei-Rin sobbed.

"You have?" Sebastian asked.

"I've stopped being a woman," Mei-Rin wept. "I've gone through the change. Now I'll never have a family."

"You're wrong, Mei-Rin," Sebastian corrected her. "You are going to be a mother. Very soon I might add. Now dry those tears and look at me. That phone call…" he paused and glared over at one of the hedges. Waiting until the retreating footsteps of Bard and Finnian were a proper distance away, he resumed. "…was from a caller who intends to blackmail the Earl."

"H-how?" Mei-Rin asked, timidly.

"By causing a scandal involving you and me," Sebastian told her. "Somehow, they managed to get a genetic sample from me which they used to put you with child."

"I'm…?"

Sebastian nodded and caught Mei-Rin as she fainted.

"I'm so embarrassed," Mei-Rin whined as she regained consciousness. "Mr. Sebastian, what are we going to do?"

"The Young Master has ordered me to marry you," Sebastian told her. "However, I will not ask you to marry me against your wishes. Therefore, I give you a choice. You can marry me, if you wish. Or I can send you away to a place where you will not be known as a Phantomhive maid. I cannot allow the Young Master to be disgraced."

"Nor can I leave," Mei-Rin shook her head. "I wish you were asking me out of love, but even an arranged marriage with you is a dream come true for me."

"Then you are saying 'yes'?"

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian."

"Just Sebastian," Sebastian told her. "It wouldn't look proper for my fiancée to address me so formally."

"Sebastian," Mei-Rin tested out the name.

"Mei-Rin," Sebastian replied. "Are you ready, then?"

"N-now?"

"We don't have time to waste on formalities," Sebastian told her. "And it will be more romantic this way. Besides, it'll be less costly to the household if Bard and Finnian don't try to throw a party in our honor."

Mei-Rin had to admit this was true. "Shouldn't we get changed first?"

"I rather like the image we'll project in our work clothes," Sebastian explained. "A handsome butler in love with a beautiful maid. What could be more romantic than that?"

"In… in love?" Mei-Rin stammered.

"We should at least appear to be so," Sebastian told her. "Don't you think?"

"Oh… Um… Yes. Of course, Sebastian."

They made it to the carriage unseen. Mei-Rin got inside while Sebastian drove into town and to a small church which still had a light on in its window.

The two of them made their way to the front door and Sebastian struck the door with the brass knocker.

"You're here awfully late," the priest told them. "How may I help you?"

"Please, sir," Sebastian said, playing his role perfectly, "my beloved Mei-Rin and I are very much in love. We wish to be married. If our master were to find out, he would be quite angry. That is why we must marry tonight."

"As much as I respect the aristocracy," the priest told them, "I do not condone their belief that they should control their servants' personal lives. Therefore, I will happily marry the two of you."

"Thank you, kind sir." Sebastian said, with a tone of gratitude.

And so it was, on a cold night in a small English church with the snows of winter blowing outside, that Sebastian Michaelis took Mei-Rin, the Phantomhive housemaid, as his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

Author's Note: I normally prefer yaoi and mpreg. This idea, however, came to me two nights ago and will not get out of my head. Also, this takes place during the first Black Butler series.

-Chapter 02-

Sebastian pulled the carriage into the driveway of the Phantomhive Manor. Leaping gracefully from the driver's seat, he courteously opened the carriage door for Mei-Rin and held her hand as she disembarked.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Mei-Rin said, politely. She frowned for a moment, looking down at her abdomen.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked her.

"I think something's wrong," Mei-Rin told him. "I can feel movement."

"The baby's kicking," Sebastian reassured her. "That's perfectly normal."

"No…" Mei-Rin shook her head. "It doesn't feel like kicking. It feels like something else. I can't describe it."

Sebastian put his hand on Mei-Rin's swollen abdomen and felt for the motion. After a few moments, he felt it. "Come with me. I need to show you something. Our master already knows of this. Finnian and Bard do not, nor do I intend for them to find out. I wouldn't be telling you, either. Except that you need to understand because of the baby."

Mei-Rin followed Sebastian to their bedroom.

"Please, do not scream," Sebastian requested as he undressed. "I know this will be frightening for you, but rest assured I will never harm you."

He did not reveal his full demon self. That would've been too much for the young housemaid. Instead, he chose a form that was basically human, with a few demonic traits; pink slitted eyes, long tail, black nails, and black wings.

"You… you're…" Mei-Rin stammered. She looked down at the swell of her pregnancy and realized that the movement she was feeling must be the baby's tail. She looked at Sebastian's, which was also moving in a graceful manner. She wondered if demons wagged their tails when they were happy.

Sebastian dispelled his demonic traits and quickly covered himself a moment before the door opened.

"We saw you bring Miss Mei-Rin to your bedroom, you scoundrel." Bard challenged. "What have you to say for yourself?"

"I would like to congratulate you on your observational skills," Sebastian bowed. "I did, indeed, bring her here. And now, if you would please, Mrs. Michaelis and I would like to have a bit of privacy for the rest of the night."

"I told you he'd have a perfectly reasonable explanation," Finnian said, grabbing Bard by the sleeve and pulling him out of the room. "Please, excuse us. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Sebastian said.

Mei-Rin was still in shock, unable to speak. She understood all too well that there was something not fully human growing in her womb. She knew it was not Sebastian's fault, even if it was his child; knew that he was as innocent in this as she was. He wasn't evil. An evil demon would've hidden the truth from her, would've dumped her off somewhere far away where she would've given birth, alone, to whatever creature she bore within her. She was frightened all the same.

She allowed Sebastian to lead her to the bed, staring at it in terrified fascination.

"Will it hurt?" she asked, timidly.

"Human lovemaking is usually painful for the woman the first time," Sebastian said, honestly. "But I don't intend to touch you that way. I can see that you're afraid. I promised I would never harm a member of this household. I'll sleep on the sofa. That would be the gentlemanly thing to do under the circumstances"

"It's okay," Mei-Rin told him. "I know you'll never hurt me. And you are my husband. And you sh- should sleep in the bed. That's where a woman's husband should be. R- right?"

Sebastian smiled. "Right. Tell me, what are you thinking right now?"

"Can't you read my mind?"

"I have the ability. But I don't use it. That would be impolite. Unbefitting a Phantomhive butler."

"I was wondering… nev- never mind."

"Its okay. You can tell me."

"I was just wondering how it would feel to sleep with your wings folded around me." Mei-Rin admitted, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

Sebastian smiled as he returned to the form that had frightened her only minutes ago. Now that she was expecting it, it wasn't as frightening as it was fascinating. She gazed into his demonic eyes. She didn't expect to find love there. This was an arranged marriage, after all. She simply wanted to memorize them while she could. She knew he didn't show his true nature very often. That he wasn't going to show it every night. Not even to her. This was a treat (if one could call it that).

"Are you happy?" she asked him. "I mean, you look like you are the way you're wagging your tail like that."

"Its more flicking than wagging," Sebastian corrected her. "But, yes, I suppose I am pleased with how the day has gone. Now, come and sleep. You need your rest."

Sebastian slipped into the bed lying on his side and held the bedcovers aside for Mei-Rin.

The housemaid undressed, blushing from nose to toes, and slipped into the bed. She allowed Sebastian to draw her into his arms and fold his black wings around her. He smiled at her and wound his long tail, loosely, around her waist, the tip stroking the spot where their baby slept within her.

"Will I go to Hell?" Mei-Rin asked. "I… I mean…"

"Shh," Sebastian reassured her. "You won't go to Hell. But you might not get into Heaven either."

"Then where…?"

"I don't know," Sebastian admitted. "This has never happened before. But be reassured, I will not allow any harm to come to you."

"That's good to know," Mei-Rin said, falling asleep with a half-smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

Author's Note: I normally prefer yaoi and mpreg. This idea, however, came to me two nights ago and will not get out of my head. Also, this takes place during the first Black Butler series.

-Chapter 03-

"Sebastian," Ciel said the following mid morning, "a word with you."

Sebastian stepped into an alcove with Ciel. "What is it, Young Master?"

"So, have you proposed to my maid?"

"Mei-Rin and I married last night." Sebastian replied.

"Good. By the way, I don't know what you meant by genetic material, nor do I want to. What I do want to know is, how did someone manage to steal a sample from you?"

"Do you remember the party you threw seven months ago?"

"I remember you were absent for most of it," Ciel recalled. "You never told me why."

"Demonic hibernation," Sebastian explained. "Demons do not sleep the way human beings do. Instead we require only five hours of deep rest every few hundred years."

"And what if I had needed you?"

"A master's call is the one thing that will awaken a demon from hibernation," Sebastian reassured him. "Though as I said, it is only required every few hundred years. So, you needn't worry about it happening again in your lifetime."

"And you're saying the sample was taken by someone who was at that party while you were in hibernation?"

"That's the only time it could've happened." Sebastian decided. "After that, they waited until they were able to return in order to use the sample to impregnate Mei-Rin. They must either be a doctor or be in league with one. The only way for her not to have known is for the sample to have been injected into the womb through the abdominal wall."

"Wouldn't she have felt it?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not if they put her under while she was already asleep. She would've simply awakened the next morning completely unaware that anything had happened."

"You don't suppose it might be Grell?"

"Grell would've tried to impregnate himself, not Mei-Rin," Sebastian replied.

"Do you think they know you're a demon?" Ciel asked.

"I don't see how they could," Sebastian replied. "No, whoever did this, probably used the same drug on me that they used to put Mei-Rin under."

"I see," Ciel concluded. "That is all, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, returning to his duties as the Phantomhive butler."

Grell leapt down onto the grounds from wherever Death Gods leap from and missed Sebastian by mere inches with a cry of "SEBAS-CHAAAAN!"

"Um, Grell," Ciel told Grell, who was now sprawled faced down on the ground. "I hate to break the news to you, but Sebastian is married."

"Wh- what?" Grell stammered. "No, that can't be true. When? Who?"

"He was married last night," Ciel told Grell. "And never mind who. What matters is that Sebastian is no longer available to you."

"A temporary setback," Grell decided,. "I assume she's mortal."

"You won't harm her, Grell," Sebastian warned. "Or my child."

"If she is mortal, time itself will put an end to her," Grell said, his voice the dark tone of jealousy. "And when it does, I will come to you in your hour of grief."

"If you think I'm going to fall all over you out of grief and pain when my wife dies, think again," Sebastian told the Shinigami. "Demons do not grieve."

"You say that now," Grell warned. "But in time you may feel… did you say your child?"

"I did," Sebastian said. "And you will not lay a finger on the baby."

"You forget, I am a Shinigami," Grell warned. "One day, it will be the duty of myself or another of my kind to take your family away from you."

"It will be a cold day where I was born before that happens, Grell."

"Then you'd better by a coat," Grell said, turning to hide his tears and walking away.

"Do you think he'll be a danger to Mei-Rin?" Ciel asked Grell as he watched the Shinigami depart.

"No," Sebastian told him. "Grell would never harm my child. Nor would he do anything that might make me unhappy."

"He seems pretty unhappy," Ciel observed.

"That's something you two have in common," Sebastian said, knowing full well that it would annoy his Young Master.

Ciel's scowl deepened for a moment. Then, he gave a wave and said. "Go help Mei-Rin for a few hours."

"Yes, my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

-Chapter 04-

Sebastian retrieved the post from the front door on the day the blackmail instructions were to arrive. He brought the letter to Ciel's room and awaited his master's instructions as to what to do with it.

"Is this the blackmail letter?" Ciel asked without opening it.

"It is."

"Deal with it as you see fit." Ciel handed the letter back to Sebastian.

The butler took the letter to his room. Once he was alone, he opened the envelope and read the instructions.

"Please leave £3000.00 in the train locker that this key goes to."

Sebastian smiled and took up his pen. He spent several minutes writing something on a piece of paper. Then, he slipped a £1.00 note and the paper into an envelope and made his way to the train station.

The ride was uneventful and while there was a good amount of people waiting for the train, the lockers were mostly clear of traffic. Taking out the key, he quickly scanned the number that was engraved into it. Then, he searched the lockers until he found the one he was looking for.

Slipping the envelope into the locker, he closed it, then slipped around a corner and hid in the shadows. He waited silently for nearly an hour before his quarry arrived.

The man was a full head taller than Sebastian. His hair was flecked with grey and he wore a medium grey suit that Sebastian looked upon with distaste.

"Nice to see the Phantomhives are so punctual with my money," the man said to himself as he opened first the locker then the envelope. He pulled out the bill and stared at it. "One measly pound? What gives? I told them three thousand!"

"Perhaps you should read the letter that's been enclosed?"

The suited man looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Read it."

"T- to whom it may concern…" the man stammered, a bit unnerved by the disembodied voice he was listening to. "Enclosed you will find the money you have requested. However, due to expenses caused by your recent threat of blackmail, you will find that some necessary deductions have been made. These include £2700.00 for future child care expenses caused by your method of blackmail, £200.00 for Sebastian's and Mei-Rin's upcoming honeymoon which will be at a location of their choosing, and a £99.00 charge for Mei-Rin's maternity leave, during which a temporary replacement maid will need to be hired."

"I trust that clears things up," Sebastian said, stepping out of the shadows.

"That's it," the unknown man threatened. "I'm going to the press. You and…"

Sebastian stepped up to the man, determined to make it clear that he was not afraid of him or his threats. "I just have one question to ask you," he demanded. "How did you extract the sample you took from me?"

The man smirked at Sebastian. "How do you think?"

"There are two possibilities," Sebastian replied. "One is that you or a colleague of yours retrieved the sample medically, with a syringe. The other is that you molested me in my sleep. It had better be the first for your sake."

"Do you really think I'd waste a golden opportunity using a syringe?"

Sebastian threw the man down and pinned him to the ground with his hand on his throat.

"How dare you put your filthy hands on me?" he demanded.

"You think I only touched you with my hands?" the man laughed. "You have absolutely no idea what happened to you that night, do you? I had you. Do you understand me? I took you."

Sebastian's eyes went pink with rage as he allowed himself the rare luxury of assuming his true demonic form.

The man he'd pinned to the floor stared up at him in abject horror as he asked:

"A- are you g-going to eat my soul?"

"No," the demon shook his head, glaring down at the man. "I don't eat souls as filthy as yours. I have something much worse in mind for you."

The man tried to scream, but the demon above him thrust two fingers into his throat and quickly destroyed his larynx.

The news that hit the papers the following night was gruesome, indeed.

"What's wrong, Mei-Rin?" Finnian asked her, seeing her suddenly green complexion.

Mei-Rin pointed at the headline as she handed him the newspaper.

"Handless mute found in train station…" Finnian whispered.

Ciel overheard this and looked up at Sebastian with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Vengeance," Sebastian explained. "For personal reasons."

"It usually is," Ciel said, pointedly. "I trust there will be no further issues as far as the blackmailer is concerned, then?"

"Since he can neither write nor speak, I don't see there being any future problems." Sebastian replied.

"So what happens now?" Ciel inquired. "Will you and Mei-Rin remain married?"

"Of course we will," Sebastian replied. "We have a baby on the way, remember?"

"So the only reason you're staying with her is for the sake of the baby?"

"And your sake, Young Master," Sebastian added.

"Liar," Ciel teased. "I think you love Mei-Rin, Sebastian. Maybe not before. But now you do."

Sebastian smirked. "If I do, it's none of your business, my lord."

"Please, keep offspring to a minimum," Ciel instructed. "I'd rather not have the estate overrun with demons."

"Yes, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

Author's Note: This takes place about seven years after the end of Chapter 04. Also, mpreg is suggested.

The name of Grell's son is taken from the song "Astronomy" by Blue Oyster Cult (which is worth listening to IMnsHO).

-Chapter 05-

Desdenova sighed as his mother, as Grell preferred to be called, combed her long red hair. It was far too long for her to comb on her own since it reached down to her knees.

Nobody knew how Grell had managed to conceive, and they did not intend to ask either. As far as the other Shinigami were concerned, Grell was simply showing off. Only the Undertaker had shown the redhead any compassion during his pregnancy. In fact, he had gone as far as marrying Grell so that the baby would have a proper father.

"The child is a six year old boy, Grim," William told the Undertaker, who had come back to work when Grell announced that he was going to have a child. "His hair is much too long. Just because you and Grell have ridiculously long hair…"

"He screams when we try to cut it," Grim sighed. "It's almost as if it were alive somehow."

"That's crazy," William shook his head. "He's just being stubborn. You've got to take a firm hand with him from time to time."

"And when did you become the parenting expert?" Grell called over to him. "I don't recall you having any children."

"Being your supervisor is close enough," William replied, smirking.

"Mom," Desdenova asked once Grell had finished combing his hair. "Can I go and play? Please?"

"Make sure you're home before sundown," Grell told him. "You know I hate it when you're out late at night. It's so dangerous out there."

"I'm a Shinigami, mom!" Desdenova reminded him.

"You're still not old enough to carry a scythe. Until then, you're vulnerable. Now, go and play. And remember…"

"I know, mom, I know. Back before sunset." Desdenova sighed as he left the library, leaving the door wide open behind him.

William sighed and stared at the door for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"You're closer," Grell pointed out.

"It was left open by your son," William said, simply.

Grell sighed and closed the door.

"What's on your mind?" Grim asked.

Grell shook his head. "Him. It's strange. I haven't thought about him since he married that woman and broke my heart. I wonder why I'm thinking of him again."

"Forget him, my dearest. If it hurts you to think of him, then don't."

"It doesn't hurt that much any more," Grell decided. "I guess having a good and decent husband like you has helped take the pain away. I've never even seen his child. I don't know if he has a boy or a girl."

"If you want to visit him and his family…"

"I don't," Grell turned away. "I won't be disappointed if I never see him again."

Several miles away, events were taking place that would make Grell's continued separation from Sebastian impossible.

Desdenova was enjoying a walk through the town when he heard a commotion he didn't like the sound of. Running towards a narrow side street, he found a pair of rough looking boys harassing someone who was wearing a cloak. He moved swiftly, tossing one boy aside and fighting for several moments with the other before the junior thug was piled neatly on top of his friend.

"You okay?" he asked the cloaked individual.

"I'm fine," a boy's voice replied. "I could've taken them. I just don't like to fight unless I have to."

"Well, that looked like a have to, to me." Desdenova pointed out. "I'm Desdenova," he offered his hand.

The other boy shook it. "Chase," he replied.

"What'd they want to beat you up for?" Desdenova asked Chase as he put his glasses back on and silently thanked his mother Grell for giving him the idea to wear them on a chain.

"I'm a little different," Chase admitted, pulling his hood back to reveal a face that Grell would've recognized as Sebastian's, though his hair (combed and styled like Sebastian's) was actually amaranth in color. "My little sisters are also both a little unusual, but not as much as I am. With them, it's just the eyes. I got all the extras, too. That's why I have to wear this stupid cloak all the time when I go out. And people think I'm stupid because I have to wear a cloak in the summer. I can't help it. I just…" He let out a sound of annoyance.

"How are you different?" Desdenova asked. "I mean, you seem like a normal demon to me."

Chase blinked. "You know what I am? How?"

"Your eyes are glowing," Desdenova explained. "Do they always do that?"

"No, it just happens when I'm agitated," Chase admitted.

"So, you said you got all the extras," Desdenova asked. "Does that mean you have wings, and a tail?"

Chase nodded. "So, I guess you hate me now?"

"Nah," Desdenova shook his head. "Demons are cool. My mom's boss doesn't think so. But mom says that not all demons are actually evil. He even had a crush on one once a long time ago."

"Your mom's a guy?" Chase laughed. "Wow, talk about weird."

"Says the guy with the tail," Desdenova laughed in replied. They were quickly on their way to becoming good friends. "So, whose the demon? Your dad or your mom?"

"My dad," Chase told him. "Hey, how come your mom and his boss know about demons?"

"They're Shinigami. Like me."

"No wonder you're cool with me being a demon," Chase realized. "Hey, you want to come visit for a bit?"

"Can't," Desdenova shook his head. "Its starting to get dark and I promised mom I'd be home before sunset. I'll meet you here tomorrow, though."

"Okay," Chase smiled. "It was good to meet you Desdenova."

"You too, Chase." Desdenova grinned back as he headed back to the Shinigami Library.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

-Chapter 06-

Mei-Rin ran to stop her youngest daughter from pulling one of the more expensive curios from shelf. Unfortunately, she did not notice that one of her shoelaces were untied and tripped, flying forward in the direction of the toddler. Before anyone could be injured or anything broken, however, Sebastian caught Mei-Rin and pulled the child away from the shelf with a single elegant motion

"Mustn't touch Uncle Ciel's things, Bast," Sebastian told the child.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Mei-Rin said, gratefully. "Where's Felinity?"

"She's in the garden with Finnian," Sebastian told his wife. "Don't worry, he won't harm her. He may be super-strong, but he's gentle enough when it comes to kids and pets. Besides, she is part demon."

"That's the part I'm afraid of," Mei-Rin admitted. "Sebastian, I love you and our children. But I worry that one of our kids might accidentally hurt someone someday. Or get hurt. You saw the bruises on Chase when he came home last night. If that Shinigami hadn't stopped those two thugs."

"Shinigami?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me the person who saved Chase was a Shinigami. Chase!"

Chase Michaelis danced into the room with his four year old sister Felinity who was laughing happily.

"What are you up to?" Sebastian asked, shifting Bast, who was starting to fall asleep, so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Just teaching Felly how to dance," Chase. "After all, you never know when Uncle Ciel might ask us to attend a dance with him."

"Stop calling me Felly," Felinity sulked, stomping on his foot.

"Behave yourselves, both of you," Sebastian scolded. "Remember you're the children of a Phantomhive butler. And Chase, why didn't you tell me you were saved by a Shinigami?"

"Didn't seem important," Chase shrugged.

"What's a Shinigami?" Felinity asked.

"A Death God," Sebastian explained.

"But, if they're Death, then why did a Shinigami save Chase?"

"Wasn't time for me to die," Chase smiled.

"How old was this Shinigami?" Sebastian wanted to know.

"A few months younger than me," Chase explained.

"Too young for a scythe," Sebastian guessed.

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew a Shinigami once. Several actually," Sebastian explained.

"Oh!" Chase laughed. "You're the demon Des' was talking about."

"Des'?"

"Desdenova," Chase explained. "That's the Shinigami's name. He said his mom had a crush on you."

"Describe this Desdenova."

"Don't remember much," Chase admitted. "Just that he had super-long red hair, and I told him I'd meet him this afternoon."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Sebastian told him. "I broke his mother's heart. I'm not sure the two of you should…"

"It's fine, Chase," Mei-Rin told her son. "You go have a good afternoon with your new friend."

Chase grinned. "Thanks, mom," he laughed as he left the manor and a very stunned looking Sebastian. That had been the first time his wife had ever dared to overrule him.

"Mei'," Sebastian said, "I don't know if you realize this, but seeing Chase might upset Grell. And who knows what he might do to him if…"

"Grell has a family of his own now, remember?" Mei-Rin said, putting a finger to her husband's lips. "I'm sure he's gotten over you. Besides, it would be rude for Chase not to play with Desdenova after the boy just saved his life."

"I suppose you're right," Sebastian allowed, laughing as he handed Bast to her mother.

"Touching," Ciel said, as he walked into the room. "I hope the two grown-ups aren't shirking their household responsibilities."

Mei-Rin instantly handed Bast to Ciel and began to run around in circles trying to look busy while Sebastian bowed politely and simply said:

"Everything has been attended to, my lord."

"Daddy," Felinity asked, sweetly, "what does a soul taste like?"

Mei-Rin turned and stared at her child. "Wh- what?"

Sebastian shook his head. "You can't eat souls, dear, since you're half human." he explained. "So you needn't worry about it."

"I bet they taste yummy," Felinity pouted.

"Sebastian, I can't believe you told her about that. At her age."

"I didn't," Sebastian told her.

"So, where did she hear it from?" Mei-Rin wondered aloud.

The answer came to them almost instantly.

"CIEL!"

Ciel stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turned to face them.

"I was just telling her how I met Sebastian."

"Ciel," Sebastian pointed out. "My daughter is only four. Don't you think that's a bit young for her to be learning about demonic contracts."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Ciel apologized. "Sorry, Felly."

Felinity glared at Ciel for the hated nickname and stuck her tongue out at Ciel.

"What did I tell you about that?"

"It's unbefitting the child of a Phantomhive butler." Felinity recited.

"Now, go practice your singing," Sebastian instructed. "I'll be there shortly to make sure you're hitting the proper notes."

"Yes, dad," Felinity said, giving Sebastian a quick hug. She stopped at the door, and smiled. "I bet I know what souls taste like. I bet they taste like chicken. Every time mom tries to get me to eat something that's what she says it tastes like, so I bet souls taste like chicken, too."

"My dear daughter," Sebastian grinned. "Souls are the one thing in this world that do not taste like chicken."


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

Note: This takes place 13 years after the last chapter. I do apologize for having so many time jumps, but the previous two chapters were meant to be just a quick peek at how Desdenova originally met Chase. If anyone asks me too, I will write a short story about Sebastian and Mei-Rin's home life that will delve more into their time as parents when the children were growing up.

-Chapter 07-

Ciel Phantomhive frowned at Sebastian as several wine goblets shattered on the table nearby to the tune of an old song he couldn't remember the name of.

"Was it necessary for you to teach your offspring to hit every note?"

"Of course," Sebastian replied. "It simply would not do to have my progeny not excel at what they do."

"And I suppose asking for it to be sung a few octaves down is out of the question."

"Since that is not in their vocal range, yes it would be."

"When I asked you to marry the maid, I expected the two of you would have the one child she was carrying at the time," Ciel admitted. "I did not expect you would have two more."

"Three," Sebastian corrected him.

"Again, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired. "I'd like this to be the last one."

"That's not for you to decide."

"It is as long as you're my butler," Ciel pointed out. "Which is a contract I'm afraid you're stuck with."

"I wouldn't call it being stuck," Sebastian assured him. "I like being your butler. You're much kinder than other masters I've served in the past."

"I don't want to hear about your other masters," Ciel said. "Just keeping the breeding to a minimum."

"I will if you stop calling it breeding, my lord," Sebastian grumbled under his breath. What did Ciel think he was? A pet?

"What was that?" Ciel inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, my lord."

"Where is your son?" Ciel asked. "I don't hear his voice in that chorus."

"No, my lord," Sebastian agreed. "He's decided to go into town for a bit. He should be back in an hour or two."

"To meet that Shinigami, no doubt." Ciel chuckled, knowing full well that it annoyed Sebastian to no end that his son was on such good terms with Grell's.

"Don't remind me," Sebastian sighed, going over to the window. He started to head over to the coat rack.

"I didn't give you permission to go out," Ciel said, firmly.

Sebastian stopped. "My son…"

"Your son is fine," Ciel told him. "You can't live his life for him."

"How did you get to be so wise?" Sebastian asked.

"It's just something I picked up from my butler," Ciel shrugged.

Desdenova sat on a rock near the lake in the park, daydreaming. His long hair was spread around him like a cloak resting haphazardly on the grass and the rock as he studied a single rose he held in his hand. The water was close enough to catch his reflection, and the daylight was perfect for that reflection to be almost mirror-perfect.

Standing nearby at an easel, Chase was humming softly to himself as he painted the scene in front of him.

"I'd love to paint you in the nude some day," he told his long time friend. "You have the perfect body for it."

Desdenova beamed with pride at this, somehow blushing at the same time, which made Chase smile as well since he hadn't painted the Shinigami's face yet and was just getting to it. It was one of those rare expressions that were so hard to get, and he was happy that he'd managed to coax it out of his friend.

"Where would we go?" Desdenova asked, after he was sure Chase had finished painting his face.

"For what?"

"When you paint me in the nude," Desdenova asked. "I mean we both still live with our parents, despite our age because of what we are. So we can't exactly go there."

"Why not? I think I should paint you resting on your stomach with one arm hanging down on one of the bookshelves of the Shinigami Library," Chase grinned.

"And where would the books be?"

"On the floor with you looking down at them with one of those looks that cats give something they knocked over." Chase explained. "I'll make them part of the picture."

"William would kill the both of us if we did anything close to that," Desdenova laughed.

"You're damned right I would," William said from a nearby tree branch. "Really, Sutcliffe, you're as bad as your mother. There must be a flaw in your family's genetic makeup that causes the male members of the Sutcliffe family to fall in love with demons."

"Hey, we only fall in love with Michaelis family demons." Desdenova blurted out before he could stop himself. He hadn't yet told Chase how he felt about him. Up until now, they had been best friends. Now…

Time seemed to freeze for several minutes. Did he dare look at his friend? What would he say. Would Chase even still be there when he looked around? He turned to look, half expecting to see an abandoned easel standing there. Instead, Chase was standing there, carefully putting the finishing touches on his painting.

"I thought after what I said, you'd get mad and leave."

Chase shook his head. "My dad's gonna have kittens, though."

"Well, since your dad likes cats, that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Both young men laughed, chortling happily until William cleared his throat.

"Sutcliffe, it's time to go back to work."

"I'll see you again tomorrow," Chase said, giving Desdenova a kiss on the cheek that made the Shinigami blush to almost the same color as his hair.

William shuddered and spent the entire return home muttering "Half human… half human…" while Desdenova, irritated at being pulled away from a nice day with Chase kept singing "Demon… demon… demon…"


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

-Chapter 08-

"What have I told you about that Shinigami?" Sebastian asked Chase that evening while everyone who was either a demon or married to one was gathered in the parlor after the others had gone to bed.

"Father," Chase replied. "I know. But you don't know Des' the way I do. He's very sweet and…"

"And he is the son of…"

"Of a man who once had an annoying crush on you. I know," Chase rolled his eyes. "But I'm not like you. I love my little Shinigami."

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that," Sebastian sighed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, his boss doesn't like it either. But Des' and I are adults, despite where we live. We'd move out if it were possible."

"Well, it's not," Sebastian said, firmly. "You're being half human prevents you from hiding your demonic traits the way I can. So that means you're stuck living here. And as long as you live under my roof, I will not have you disgracing yourself with a member of the Sutcliffe family."

"Disgracing you is what you really mean," Chase argued.

"What does disgracing mean?" Bast asked sweetly.

"It means big brother is in love with another guy," Felinity giggled. "Is he cute, big brother?"

"My son is not…" Sebastian said, firmly.

"Yes," Chase said, talking over Sebastian and earning a glare from his father. "In fact, you can meet him tonight. I'll have him come over after I…"

"You'll do no such thing."

"You want them to see The Picture?" Chase asked, slyly.

"What picture?" Sebastian inquired.

"The one of you wearing cat ears and drinking milk out of a saucer."

"WHAT?" Sebastian exclaimed. "I never did that!"

Felinity and Bast were hysterical with laughter.

"I bet you would if Uncle Ciel told you to."

Sebastian glared at Ciel who was smirking from the doorway.

"I remind you that I am a respectable butler with a wife and family," Sebastian said, pointedly. "I will never lie or disobey you, but I will find creative ways to annoy, irritate, or embarrass you in return for any negative treatment you show me."

"As long as you follow my orders," Ciel said, firmly.

"Respect me, and I will show you the same courtesy in return."

"Dad," Felinity said, suddenly. "I hate to point this out, but Chase just took off."

Sebastian whirled around to find that his son had left while he was discussing matters of etiquette with Ciel.

"If he thinks he can disobey my orders and go off in the middle of the night with that… Shinigami!"

"He's in love, dear," Mei-Rin said, pleasantly.

"Must everyone remind me?" Sebastian moaned. "I'm trying to forget that little fact."

William Spears was awakened by crash in the middle of the night. He left his sleeping loft and made his way into the main hall of the Shinigami Library. It was easy to see since the lights were on, but Will wished it wasn't.

The good news was that Desdenova wasn't lying naked on the bookshelf. The bad news was that he was lying naked on William's desk. He was propped up on his side, smiling wolfishly. For once William was grateful for the length of Desdenova's hair since it was the only thing covering his body.

Nearby, Chase was, as he had earlier promised (or in William's mind threatened) to do, painting a rather nice painting of Desdenova.

On the floor was the remains of William's favorite statuette, It had been this crashing to the floor that had awakened him. "Get off of my desk!" he exploded.

Desdenova half jumped/half fell off the desk laughing despite the embarrassment he felt while Chase joined in the laughter.

"How far did you get?" Desdenova asked, moving over to where Chase was painting."

"I finished painting you," Chase admitted. "I was just working on the background."

"May I see?" Desdenova asked.

Chase nodded and Desdenova moved to look at the picture. It was a faithful recreation of his pose. Every strand of hair, every curve of his feminine-looking body perfectly captured by the half-demon's brush. Then, he noticed that it wasn't a perfect representation. On the left hand of the Desdenova in the painting was a diamond ring that wasn't on the hand of the real Desdenova.

"Chase?" Desdenova asked, pointing at it. "That ring?"

"Ring?" A voice called out from a door that led into the back room. The voice was followed by Grell Sutcliffe who was wearing a long but sheer nightgown covered by a silk bathrobe, both in his favorite shade of red. He took the bathrobe off and draped it over Desdenova's shoulders. "Which ring?"

"The one Chase painted on my hand in the picture he did of me," Desdenova said, hoping his mother Grell would not ask to see the painting.

Grell didn't ask. He simply moved to look at it before it could be hidden. Rather than shock, a smile of pride appeared on his face.

"You're not ashamed or embarrassed?" Desdenova asked, putting the robe on properly.

"Why should I be embarrassed?" Grell asked. "This just proves that I have excellent genetic material. I hope you're intending to hang this in a museum somewhere." He added, talking directly to Chase.

"Mom!" Desdenova exclaimed.

"I might," Chase replied.

"Though I must say, I find it interesting that the painting should be shown wearing a ring my son doesn't even own."

"Oh, I have that ring right here," Chase told Grell, pulling it from his pocket as he turned to face Desdenova.

Grell's eyes lit up with maternal happiness while William began banging his head on the wall.

"Desdenova" Chase asked, ignoring both of them. "will you marry me?"

Desdenova smiled. "I will."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Grell exclaimed, pulling them both into a half-hug. "My son! Marrying a respectable demon. I couldn't be more happy! Isn't this wonderful, William?" he asked, dragging William to his feet (William had knocked himself out the moment Chase had proposed to Desdenova). "My son is going to marry the son of Sebastian Michaelis!"

"Ow…" William managed, weakly.

Grell dropped him again. "We have so much to do," he said, giddily. "Is this going to be a big or small wedding? What will you be wearing? Do you want us to come when you tell your father or…?"

"I think we should hold an engagement party and make the announcement then," Chase said. "And yes, I would like you both present. Since I am going to marry your son, its time my father got used to being around you."

"I hope he can handle the heartbreak of knowing I've found another man," Grell mentioned.

"Oh, he's quite happy with Mom," Chase assured the older of the two red-haired Shinigami.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

-Chapter 09-

Sebastian was standing in the doorway when Chase returned home. The demon butler was tapping his foot and humming softly to himself, never a good sign.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, firmly.

"No," Chase shook his head. "My watch is broken."

"It's two in the morning," Sebastian pointed out. "I'll fix your watch in the morning. But that's no excuse. This city has several well placed clocks that can easily tell you the time if you bother to look at them."

"Who looks at clocks on the night of his engagement?" Chase sighed.

"Your… engagement?" Sebastian asked, cautiously.

"I've asked Des' to marry me," Chase told him. "He said yes."

"A demon does not marry a Shinigami," Sebastian pointed out. "It simply is unheard of."

"And why can't a demon and a Shinigami marry?" Chase asked. "That's like saying a butler can't marry a maid."

"That's entirely different," Sebastian pointed out. "A butler and a maid are of the same species."

"You and Mom aren't," Chase countered.

"If a demon and a Shinigami ever had children, who knows what they might turn out to be?"

"Children? We're both guys, in case you forgot."

"Male Shinigami are perfectly capable of bearing children," Sebastian warned his son. "If I'd given in to Grell, who knows what would've come of it? Shinigami have green eyes. Demons have pink with slit pupils. We both have claws. Demons often have a tail."

"How well I know," Chase flicked his tail back and forth as he took off his coat. "Anyhow, given the traits you've described, sounds to me like Grell would've had a kitten." He smiled at his father as he walked into the house.

Sebastian stood there for a moment, wondering if he'd ever look at cats the same way again, then followed his son through the parlor and into the sleeping area.

"And where will you be staying after the big day, have you considered that?"

"Here," Chase shrugged.

"You're going to bring a Shinigami to live here? Under my roof?"

"It's Uncle Ciel's roof, not yours." Chase said, simply.

"Do not talk back to me, young man," Sebastian said, firmly. "Now, get to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning. Kitten indeed," he grumbled, retiring to his own bedroom for what remained of the night.

"What's wrong, dearest?" Mei-Rin asked him from her pillow.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Sebastian replied as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

Knowing that her husband did not feign sleep unless he was avoiding an unpleasant discussion, Mei-Rin got dressed and went to find their son.

"Chase," she asked, "did you and your father have a fight?"

"No, just a disagreement," Chase shrugged. "Anyhow, it's a moot point. I'm going to marry Desdenova."

"Your Shinigami boyfriend?" Mei-Rin inquired.

"Yes," Chase replied. "I wanted to tell you and father privately now. But the official announcement will be made at the engagement party tonight."

"Somehow, I doubt your father will be very involved with the engagement party," Mei-Rin sighed. "You know how he feels about Shinigami."

"I wish he would remember that this Shinigami saved my life."

"I think sometimes he forgets that you're not immortal because of your demonic traits,"

"I do forget that," Sebastian admitted as he walked in and began making tea. "Look, I'm not exactly fond of Grell Sutcliffe. Hell knows he was a thorn in my side before you came along. But if you and his son are happy, then…"

"Does this mean you'll let me marry Desdenova?"

"If this were any other Shinigami, I'd arrange a contract for you to prevent your marrying him. This being Grell Sutcliffe's son, I almost want to do that anyhow."

"Grell is happily married, Father," Chase pointed out. "I doubt he has any current interest in you."

"That, and the fact that your fiancé did save your life, is the reason I'm allowing you and he to marry."

"You won't regret it, father," Chase smiled as he headed back to his room.

Sebastian poured tea for Mei-Rin and himself, using a separate blend for each of them and sat down at the table with his wife.

"Catnip tea?" Mei-Rin asked, studying Sebastian's cup.

"Yes," Sebastian told her.

"Sebastian," Mei-Rin asked, "would you really have arranged a contract?"

"I don't know," Sebastian admitted. "A part of me still wants to."

"Promise me you won't," Mei-Rin said.

"I won't," Sebastian told her. "He'd never forgive me if I did. I guess I'm being overprotective. But Chase is my first born son. I don't want him to get hurt."

"He'll be fine," Mei-Rin said, simply.

The rest of the evening was spent in silent contemplation while they finished their tea. Then, they cleaned up the dishes and returned to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

-Chapter 10-

"I can't believe it!" Grell was exclaiming on the morning of Desdenova's wedding day. "My only son is getting married. And to the son of the man I once loved."

"A Shinigami and a Demon," William was grumbling, "it's disgraceful."

"Oh, hush, it is not," Grell disagreed. "They're happy. That's what matters."

"Your son is living proof that a male Shinigami can bear a child," William pointed out. "At least in your bloodline. Imagine what would happen if he and that Michaelis boy were to reproduce. The monster they would create… Who knows what it might do?"

"Nonsense," Grell scoffed. "Any grandchild of mine is more likely to be beautiful than anything else. Especially since it is the grandchild of Sebastian as well."

"I do not approve of this," William said, firmly. "Once the wedding is over, your son will no longer be eligible to work for the Shinigami Dispatch Office."

"Like I ever wanted to," Desdenova rolled his eyes.

"I can't take away the Shinigami abilities that exist within you, as much as I'd like to," William told him. "Those you inherited at birth from your mother Grell."

"Are you ready, my son?" Grell asked Desdenova.

"I am," his son replied as the two of them departed the library along with Grim.

Grim drove his hearse to the Phantomhive Manor, smiling at a few onlookers as they tried to make out whether they were seeing a bride inside rather than a coffin. A few followed for about a block, trying to get a look inside, before finally giving up returning to where they had started.

Once they were at the Manor, Grim alit from the driver's seat and helped Grell and Desdenova out of the hearse.

In the parlor, Sebastian and Mei-Rin were both fussing over their son's clothing. Sebastian wasn't thrilled about his son marrying a Shinigami, but if it was going to happen, he was going to make sure everything was as perfect as it could get.

The demon butler sighed in exasperation as the sound of Grell's exclamation of "Sebas-chan!" drifted through an open window. It took him a little effort not to bang his head against the wall. So much for Grell being over him.

"Hello, Grell and Grim," he said, politely. Then, because it was expected of him, he added, "It's good that you could make it. Of course, you might want to keep an eye on your husband."

"Yes. He apparently still has a soft spot for demon butlers." Grim sighed. "And I thought that being married and having a son would cure him of that."

"Especially since his son is about to marry mine," Sebastian added. "Looks like Desdenova has inherited Grell's taste in clothing."

"He has, indeed," Grim added, nodding at the young man in the long red wedding gown and matching veil.

"Sebas-chan…" Grell began. Only to be cut off by a kiss from Grim.

"I think you're doing that just to make me jealous," Grim said, tapping Grell's nose in the same way Sebastian would normally tap a cat's when he was complimenting it.

Mei-Rin cleared her throat, apologetically. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but…"

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, knowing he was going to regret it.

"I'm sorry, dear, but as you were so busy, I'm afraid that…"

She didn't get any further before a loud explosion came from the kitchen.

"Excuse me," Sebastian told Grim and Grell as he raced to the kitchen to see how bad the damage was. As he had hidden the wedding cake in his room, which he had locked with a key that he had hidden in his tailcoat pocket, he was confident at least that it hadn't be that which had been destroyed by the explosion.

Arriving in the kitchen, he found Bard, who even to this day still used explosives in his cooking, scraping a fishy-smelling mess off the walls with the edge of a knife.

"Leave it to me," Sebastian sighed. "I just hope this doesn't put the wedding off schedule."

"I'm sorry," Bard apologized. "I was just trying to de-bone the salmon."

"With dynamite," Sebastian shook his head. "Keep our guests occupied. I'll be right out."

Sebastian cleaned up what he could, which of course was everything, and even managed to keep it clean of dust or debris. Then, he snuck it out into the corner of the garden where he secretly kept a family of cats. They mewed happily as he fed them the salmon and then headed back inside to attend to his son's wedding.


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

-Chapter 11-

"We have a problem," Grim told the demon butler as Sebastian walked into the room to find Grell shouting on the phone. "The man who was supposed to come has refused to perform the wedding ceremony."

Sebastian took the phone from Grell and listened for a moment to the clergyman's rant before he spoke with infinite calmness.

"Please allow me to explain the situation more clearly. You appear to be under the misapprehension that the young couple in question are concerned about getting into Heaven. As one is a Shinigami and the other is a half-demon, I can assure you they are not. What do you mean, what makes me think one of the couple is a half-demon? I know he is. I sired him. No, I didn't sleep with a demon. He'd be a hundred percent demon if I did that! Please do not use that vulgar language with me. It pains me to think that a humble butler and demon such as myself should have better manners than a supposedly honorable man of the church. By the way, did I happen to mention that the other young man who is getting married is a Shinigami by birth? Shinigami. Death god. Yeah. His mother is a bit hyper. The one you were just talking with. No, Grell's too busy to talk with you right now. He's cleaning the blood off his scythe. You'll be here in ten minutes? Great. Thank you."

"Oh, thank you, Sebas-chan!" Grell cried out, joyfully slipping back into using the old pet name.

"Grell, may I remind you that you are married and that your son is about to marry mine." Sebastian reminded the redhead.

"My apologies, Sebastian," Grell bowed, respectfully.

"Do I get an apology?" Grim asked, slyly.

"You get a kiss," Grell promised, delivering that promise instantly. After they broke off the kiss, Grim smiled at his husband. "I sometimes think you enjoy making me jealous."

Mei-Rin, who had been sitting and waiting with Chase and Desdenova, approached Sebastian.

"Where's the man who's supposed to perform the ceremony? He's late."

"He'll be here in ten minutes," Sebastian told her.

"Thank you, dear," Mei-Rin said, in a voice that was full of relief.

"Father," Chase asked Sebastian several minutes later as he returned from the door. "How many people does it take to perform a wedding ceremony?"

Sebastian didn't like the sound of that question at all. With demonic swiftness, he sped out the front door, followed by Grell.

"Are you the demon?" asked a man, whose voice Sebastian and Grell both recognized as belonging to the person they had argued with on the phone.

"Better an honest demon than a dishonest man of the cloth," Sebastian nodded, calmly, nonchalantly catching the ensuing barrage of projectiles that came his way. "Please, try to keep the lawn tidy. It is quite tedious to have to clean up after messy guests."

Chase and Desdenova came out to see what the commotion was.

"Foul creature!" one man shouted, hurling a knife in their direction.

Desdenova screamed as the knife pierced the front of Chase's left shoulder. He caught his fiancé as the wounded half-demon fell .

Sebastian turned and saw his wounded son. He knew the young man would live. But that did not stop the rage that was building up in him as he turned toward the man who had thrown the knife.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, calmly. "There are Shinigami here. Let them deal with this matter. I do not wish to see my butler get his hands dirty."

"My son…" Sebastian said, angrily.

"Your son will live," Ciel reminded his butler. "And he is old enough to avenge himself. He also has a fiancé who will doubtless wish to be the one to settle the score."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed.


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

-Chapter 12-

"Hold still, my love," Desdenova told Chase. "This might hurt a little."

"The blade…" Chase whispered, "I think it's been sanctified."

"You'll be okay once I remove it," Desdenova promised as he gripped the knife by the handle and gave it a quick tug. Chase cried out in pain as the knife tugged at his skin, remaining firmly in place.

Sebastian knelt beside his son, seeing how pale the young man was becoming. He had to act quickly, or he would lose his son. He couldn't just let him die. There had to be something he could do. A thought came to his mind. Sanctified blades were attracted to demon blood. As long as someone who wasn't a demon tried to remove the blade from Chase's shoulder, it would remain stuck. Only someone with pure demon blood, Sebastian himself, would be able to remove it.

"Hold my son," Sebastian ordered Desdenova.

Chase shook his head. "Father! Please! If you touch the knife… if it senses your blood…!"

"I will not stand by and let my son suffer," Sebastian told the young half-demon as he took hold of the knife-hilt.

Sensing Sebastian's pure demon blood, the knife reacted violently, ejecting itself from Chase's shoulder with such speed that it caused a deep gash where before there had been only a stab wound. It twisted in Sebastian's hand so forcefully that the demon butler was forced to let it go, the blade piercing his chest, inches from his heart.

"My Lord," Sebastian whispered as he dropped to his knees. "Mei-Rin."

Mei-Rin and Ciel both hurried over to Sebastian as Desdenova and Chase stood guard.

A loud whirring sound was accompanied by a cry of rage. Screams of terror shortly followed as Grell turned his chainsaw on the man whose blade had mortally wounded Sebastian.

The demon butler, held gently between his wife and his Master, closed his eyes, his body slumping in their arms.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, angrily. "Live, damn it! I order you to live!"

"My love," Mei-Rin's eyes filled with tears. "You can't leave me. You have to live! Your son is about to get married. You can't miss that!"

A small explosion nearby told them that somehow Grell's chainsaw had been destroyed.

"I'm sorry, Master Ciel," Mei-Rin said, sorrowfully. "I'm afraid Sebastian is…"

Grim heard this and nodded to the other Shinigami. All of them, save for Grell, covered the ears of Ciel as well as Mei-Rin and her offspring. Desdenova covered Chase's ears.

Grell turned to speak and saw Sebastian.

Although he loved Grim, a part of his heart had never let go of Sebastian. Seeing the demon wounded had been enough to summon forth a small rampage. But seeing Sebastian as he was now brought forth a deadly scream of anguish from the depths of his heart.

The cry caused the men who attacked them to fall suddenly lifeless onto the grass. The knife that had imbedded itself in Sebastian's chest trembled as the Shinigami's cry drew it free from the demon's body, shattering as soon as it was no longer shielded from the sound.

There was utter silence for several moments as Grell and Grim's colleagues took stock of the situation.

Ciel and Mei-Rin lowered Sebastian back to the ground and hugged each other over him, their tears of grief unhidden from each other as time seemed to both pass and stand still.

"Hey," Sebastian scolded them, unexpectedly. "Have some decorum! Is this any way to behave in the presence of your butler's lifeless corpse?"

Both Ciel and Mei-Rin hugged him. Chase joined in and Grell was about to when Grim, who had reached the pinnacle of jealousy, grabbed him and placed a long, firm kiss upon his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

-Chapter 13-

"Sebastian," Mei-Rin asked, her voice a-tremble with tears of joy and a touch of fear. "What do we do now?"

Sebastian looked around at the sight of the Shinigami cleaning up the bodies of those who had attacked them. As he watched, an angel descended toward them. It was one Sebastian had not met yet. A male with storm grey eyes and golden hair.

"If you have come to avenge your spokesperson and his companions…" Sebastian began.

"Such a man does not speak for us," the angel told Sebastian. "When my superiors heard what was to take place here, they sent me to try and salvage the situation. I can see now that I am too late."

"There may yet be a way," Sebastian told him. "This began with my son's request to marry the man he loves. If the children of Earth will not perform the ceremony, then what about the children of Heaven?"

The angel considered this for a moment. "A demon wedding."

"The second one," Sebastian preemptively corrected him. "Mine to Mei-Rin was the first."

"You no longer count as a demon to us, Sebastian Michaelis," the angel told him. "You sacrificed yourself to save the life of your son. You have a choice now. You may be human, demon, or angel."

"But I don't have a choice," Sebastian replied. "I made a promise to my Master, Ciel Phantomhive. I promised I would be his demon butler for all time. That is a promise I cannot and will not break."

"Sebastian," Ciel told him, " as long as you are my butler, the choice is yours."

"Then I chose to remain loyal to you, my Lord, and true to my wife and myself." Sebastian said, thoughtfully as he looked over at his son and his fiancé. He turned back to the angel. "I shall remain a demon."

"It will not count against your sacrifice," the angel smiled. "You are welcome in Heaven, despite your demonic nature. Come to us if you are ever in need. And speaking of need…" he turned toward Chase and Desdenova. "You two wish to marry, do you not?"

Desdenova and Chase both nodded.

"Then come and stand before me."

The half-demon and the Shinigami went to stand in the presence of the angel, who smiled beatifically at the both of them.

"Go fetch our daughters," Sebastian told Mei-Rin. "Tell them it's safe to come out now."

Mei-Rin went inside to fetch Felinity and Bast. They were in the music chamber, practicing.

"Your brother is about to get married," Mei-Rin told them. "Your father wishes you both present at the wedding."

The two girls put down their instruments and followed their mother out to the ruined garden where their brother and Desdenova stood before the angel.

"Don't worry," Sebastian told them, seeing their apprehension. "This angel isn't like the one I told you about. He will not harm us."

The girls relaxed.

Grell and Grim stopped helping William and Ronald clean up the bodies and went to watch Desdenova's wedding.

"Sutcliffe…" William began.

"We don't need his help," Ronald told him. "Besides, his son is getting married."

"To a demon," William said, in a still disapproving tone.

"Haven't you seen anything during the past half hour?" Ronald asked. "That demon… Sebastian Michaelis, sacrificed himself to save his son's life. The angel even gave him a chance to become an angel."

"Which he turned down."

"Out of respect for his family," Ronald argued. "The angel has even given him welcome in Heaven."

"The blessing of one demon does not sanctify the entire race," William pointed out.

"Then the sins of one should not condemn them all either," Ronald finished, triumphantly. "And don't tell me about how they eat souls. Condemning an entire species because of their eating habits is silly."

"Get back to work," was all that William could think to say at this point.

"I'd rather watch the wedding," Ronald said.

"Since you're not a member of the family, your request is denied, " William told him. "I cannot clear away the bodies by myself. Now, back to work."

"Yes, sir."


	14. Epilogue

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

The Maid's Child

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Butler Series.

-Epilogue-

Mei-Rin, Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, and Grim paid no attention to the morbid clean up happening around them. Their focus was completely on the wedding of Desdenova and Chase.

"Dearly beloved," the angel said joyfully, "today we bear witness to a love so strong that it has brought together those who many think incapable of such an emotion. As we alone know, this is not the first time a man of demonic history has fallen in love. It is in the history of the family Michaelis and I believe it will continue into their future. The fact that it is in their present is the reason we stand here today to unite Chase Michaelis, the son of Sebastian, in holy matrimony with Desdenova Sutcliffe, a Shinigami."

Chase and Desdenova heard no sounds, save those words, as they beheld only each other.

"Do you, Chase Michaelis take Desdenova Sutcliffe as your husband from now until the end of time? Do you promise to always love him and protect him, to share in his trials as well as his triumphs?"

"I do," Chase said, his heart racing.

"Do you, Desdenova Sutcliffe take Chase Michaelis as your husband from now until the end of time? Do you promise to always love him and protect him, to share in his trials as well as his triumphs?"

"I do," Desdenova promised.

"Then, as a representative of the Seraphim, the highest choir of angels, and in the eyes of Heaven, I pronounce you joined in wedlock for all time. Husband to husband for all eternity."

Chase and Desdenova didn't even wait to be given permission to kiss.

The angel smiled and ascended back to his home.

"Remember, Sebastian," he called down to the demon butler, "you are welcome in Heaven."


End file.
